Kitsune
Kitsune are a race of beings that originally hail from Japan, but have now spread worldwide. Appearance Kitsune basically look like human/fox hybrids. They have reddish fur all over most of their bodies, fox-like ears, fox-like muzzles, complete with fangs, claws, vulpine legs/paws, and fox-like tails on their lower backs. Also, they have white fur on the undersides of their muzzles, their bellies, the tips of their tails, and their hands and paws. However, one thing separates them from other fox-like creatures. They are born with one tail, but as they grow older, they grow more tails until they reach their maximum amount (nine). Behavior Like tanuki, kitsune are a very traditional "people". Also, they are very wise, and will give out advice to those who need it. They tend to be very regal in both regalia and personality. They also tend to be scholars that prefer to talk about the mysteries of the world then fight, however, that doesn't mean that they will not fight if and when the situation demands it. They are clever and sly as well, they may use this to their own selfish advantages or for others, it depends on the individual kitsune. Powers *'Flight:' Kitsune are able to fly through the air easily. *'Enhanced bite:' Kitsune, due to their fox-like muzzle, have an immensely powerful bite. *'Enhanced durability:' Kitsune are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Kitsune are able to survive with little to no energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced hearing:' Kitsune are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even ultrasound. *'Enhanced intelligence:' Kitsune are extremely intelligent, equal to, if not surpassing, genius level. *'Enhanced smell:' Kitsune are able to detect specific persons, places, substances, objects, etc., locate their positions, and even track, using nothing but their sense of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Kitsune are able to move at superhuman speeds. *'Enhanced stamina:' Kitsune are able to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than most other beings. *'Enhanced strength:' Kitsune are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Claws:' Kitsune are able to use their canine claws as powerful weapons if and when the need arises. *'Oneirokinesis:' Kitsune are able to manipulate the dreams of themselves or others. *'Semi-immortality:' Kitsune, when they reach a certain age, become immune to the effects of aging. However, they are not immune to the effects of sickness, and they can be killed in battle. *'Hallucikinesis:' Kitsune are able to create, shape, and manipulate illusions, allowing them to make their opponents to see, hear, taste, smell, and/or even feel things that aren't really there. Sometimes, these illusions will be so powerful that they will become psychosomatic, meaning that they will actually cause physical effects (e.g. cuts, bruises, scratches, etc.) on the victim. *'Pyrokinesis:' Kitsune are able to generate, shape, and manipulate fire. *'Pyroportation:' Kitsune are able to teleport via fire and fire-like sources. *'Shapeshifting:' Kitsune are one of the few shapeshifters in the world, being able to reshape and transform their bodies into anything they want, however vulpine eyes are still visible and when they become careless, drunk, or overwhelmed with emotion, their ears and tail can become visible as well. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Chimera Category:Shapeshifter Category:Yokai Category:Japan